


Hot Rod's Not So Excellent Encounter

by vericus



Series: Excellent Adventure [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M, Perceptor is win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every mech has his boundaries.  But sometimes those boundaries are in different places depending on who's testing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rod's Not So Excellent Encounter

"Hot Rod, I really must insist you leave. This is delicate work, and I do not want to be distracted," Perceptor said with exasperation.

"Not even the fun type of distracted?" the other mech said, putting every ounce of charm behind the question as he flashed the scientist a grin. Perceptor sighed. Perhaps once such a blatant come-on would have flustered him, but now it was just irritating, especially when his current experiment was far more fascinating than finding out what made Hot Rod's systems spin into overload.

"Leave, or I will make you," Perceptor finally gave in and threatened Hot Rod, but the young mech only seemed to view that as a challenge, letting a hand sneak over to rest of Perceptor's hip.

"Really, and how do you plan to do that?" Hot Rod all but purred. Perceptor shot him an annoyed look and silently activated his comm. line.

_"Perceptor to Sideswipe."_

_"Sides here. What's up, Percy? Ready for round two?"_ The teasing proposition was standard by now, and Perceptor ignored it without a second thought.

 _"No, but will you please come to my laboratory?"_ the scientist asked, stepping away from Hot Rod as the other mech tried to make use of Perceptor's semi-distractedness to move in closer.

 _"Now?"_ Sideswipe sounded slightly irritated at being asked to come down to the lab with no chance of interfacing.

 _"Please."_ Perceptor let a touch of his irritation enter his voice, and Sideswipe agreed to come to the lab before saying goodbye. Perceptor returned his full attention to his lab just in time to duck out of the way as Hot Rod tried to steal a kiss. With the knowledge that help was on the way, the scientist found it much easier to put up with Hot Rod's blatant advances, to avoid his groping hands, and generally focus on his work. And it was with a rare non-science-related-smile that he heard the door to his lab open and realized that Hot Rod, currently making a rather lewd suggestion, had not noticed. The scientist didn't turn around until after he heard the sound of metal fist meeting metal faceplate, and he found Sideswipe looking innocently back at him.

"If you leave him there, he shall be in my way," Perceptor said, pointing to the dazed Hot Rod on the floor. Sideswipe let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Nag nag nag. 'Sideswipe, come down to my lab', 'Sideswipe, take out the trash'!" the red twin mimiced with mock despair, then grinned before hauling the smaller mech off the floor. "Y'know, I do have talents besides doing grunt work, some of which are a lot more enjoyable."

"As I well know. Please just remove him and ensure he does not return," Perceptor said with a shake of his head.

"Sure thing, babe," Sideswipe said cheerily, and Perceptor only sighed as the other red mech playfully smacked his aft on his way to the door, dragging a still-dazed Hot Rod with him.

"Thank you, Sideswipe," the scientist said as they reached the door.

"Anytime," Sideswipe replied, then paused and looked back. "Seriously. Anytime. Call me. It could be fun."

"Good bye, Sideswipe."


End file.
